1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate to display systems capable of display image signals and/or methods for driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical display system may include a system board and a display device to display an image signal provided from the system board. The system board may provide the display device with image signals and control signals for controlling the display device. The display device may display the image signals in response to the control signals provided from the system board.
The display device may include a plurality of pixels for displaying the image signals, and data and gate driving units for driving the pixels. Each of the pixels may receive data signals provided from the data driving unit in response to gate signals provided from the gate driving unit. The data signals may be analog data voltages corresponding to the image signal. The pixels may display gray scale corresponding to the data signals.
As the display device, there may be developed various display devices such as an Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) device, an electro-wetting display device, an electrophoretic display device, and so on. In recent years, there may have been required a technique for reducing power consumption of a display system using such display devices.